


Love Me Always

by Ketakoshka



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his defeat, Pitch feels insecure, and Jack can't leave him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Always

Love Me Always

**_I need_ **

**_A lullaby_ **

**_A kiss goodnight_ **

**_Angel sweet_ **

**_Love of my life_ **

**_Oh, I need this_ **

**_I'm a slow dying flower_ **

**_Frost killing hour_ **

**_The sweet turning sour_ **

**_And untouchable_ **

**_-My Skin (Natalie Merchant)_ **

_"You'll always love me, won't you, Jack?"_

He wakes up in a cold sweat and nearly falls out of his tree as he searches frantically in the predawn hour for the source of that voice, but no matter how hard he looks, he cannot find Pitch in the shadows... He simply isn't in the material world; he's in Jack's head. "Why won't you just go away?" he murmurs to himself, clutching his head.

 _"Because, you are mine."_ He looks around again, searching for that illusive man, but the boogeyman doesn't appear. _"You know where I am, Jack. Why don't you come home... to me?"_ The longing in Pitch's voice almost makes him move and fly along that familiar path, but he stops himself when he hears the rustling sound of sand. A nightmare comes to stand before him, darkly beautiful with its black sand. _"I even sent you a ride..."_

* * *

Jack slips down the hole to the dark wonderland he's now a part of, and when he gets to the bottom, he finds Pitch sitting on top of his globe. "Hello, my dear."

"Hello, Pitch... What do you what me for?"

"Nothing much…" The man slips down and suddenly appears behind the winter spirit. "I thought you might want to spend the night here…" He slips away before the whitette can swipe at him, sliding through the shadows until he comes to the entrance to his bedroom. "But if you want to be all alone, stay out here… I'll be getting comfortable just in case you'd like to feel what touch is like again…"

The sprite stands there alone for a few seconds, and as he does, his body betrays him with the want for physical contact. He follows behind, ending up in Pitch's bedroom right after the boogeyman collapses onto his superficial bed. "Please… Why do you keep doing this?"

"Because I'm lonely too," he replies, never moving from his spot, aside from the single pat on the bed he gives to his lover to say, 'come, sit down…' And he does, craving that attention that only Pitch Black can give him.

And when he wakes up beside the man, wrapped up in the silken blankets and regrettably, naked, he tries to slip away, and instead, he's stopped as the hand curled around his waist tightens. "Pitch… I need to go…"

"Not yet," he murmurs. "Stay a little longer, Jackie…"

The boy sighs and slides back inside, murmuring, "I can't stay forever… Tooth's expecting me in a couple of hours…"

"And you'll be on time… Just stay for a few minutes…" The hand that runs down his back, stops him from protesting further, and he snuggles back into the Boogeyman's arms. Just before he falls asleep, he hears the feared being whisper in his ear, "don't leave me…"


End file.
